1. Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to computing systems, and, more particularly, to a memory management unit.
2. Background Art
Existing computing systems typically have large amounts of system memory to support multiple applications running on them and to deliver the desired performance. However, the system memory may not be fully protected from direct memory access (DMA) operations by peripherals during a boot process.